


Washing Machine Heart

by nottinghill



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir reunion, Married Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Royal Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Running Away, Wedding, Ymir Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottinghill/pseuds/nottinghill
Summary: It's been four years since Ymir left Historia. Marley let her live and live out the rest of her days as a warrior for them. However, all of that changes when Ymir is forced on a mission back to Paradis. Does she continue on the mission or set out to find Historia once again?
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Washing Machine Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I thought y'all needed something to pick you up after chapter 138 and if I remember correctly, the table scene is during this week's episode. I also wanted to give you guys something as a, "I'm sorry," for the most recent chapter in my fic. So, here is a little oneshot with a guaranteed happy ending!

It’s been four years, Ymir tells herself as she boards the ship, filled with other warriors and Marleyan soldiers. When Ymir decided that she needed to give herself to Reiner and Bertholdt, she thought that one of the other warriors was going to eat her. She never thought that they would let her live and become a warrior. It wasn’t exactly what she wanted, but at least it gave her the possibility of going home… Going back to Historia. Now she had the chance to find Historia again, but Historia thought she was dead. 

“Ymir,” a small voice came from behind her, “are you okay?” Pieck had her hand on Ymir’s shoulder. Ymir nodded at the shorter girl. Ever since she was taken by Reiner and Bertholdt, she didn’t have anyone to talk to. Luckily for her, Pieck was kind enough to her to ask how she was doing. She knew that all of them resented what she did to Marcel, but they also knew it wasn’t her fault. 

The ride back to Paradis took roughly twelve hours and Ymir found it difficult to stay awake. Pieck had asked her to come with her because they needed to do something about Eren. However, that wasn’t why Ymir had agreed to go with her. Ymir was going to find Historia again. 

Once they were all on the island, Pieck and Ymir set off on their own. The two didn’t have much in common, so conversation wasn’t an option for them. The ship had brought horses for them to take, but riding them only brought back memories of the Scouts. How was Historia going to react when she saw Ymir again. Did she ever miss Ymir? Ymir could only hope that a part of Historia missed her. 

The ride to a town took longer than the two had expected and decided that they should camp for the night. Finding a patch of trees to tie the horses too, Ymir quickly found some small sticks and leaves that they could burn for a fire. Pieck had pulled out dinner for them by the time that Ymir was back with enough for them. 

“How does it feel to be back on Paradis?” Pieck asked. Her eyes were on the ground. She seemed to be afraid of the tall brunette. 

“Weird. Makes me miss my friends from here mainly. I hope they are well and won’t get caught up in the fighting,” Ymir’s voice was quiet as she spoke. Her thoughts wandered back to Historia. How was she even supposed to find her? 

“I bet. What about that blonde girl you used to talk about? Do you still think about her?” Pieck started to tilt her head up to look towards Ymir. 

“Yeah, Historia… I think she’s queen now. I hope that they won’t do anything to her for the Rumbling. Anyone instead of her,” Ymir tried her best to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She couldn’t lose her composure in front of Pieck. 

“I wonder if we’ll see her,” Pieck laughed as she started to eat. She must have not noticed the tears, or she just chose to ignore them. That’s how it was with all of the warriors. None of them knew how to talk to Ymir. Reiner was the closest, but he seemed scared of her now. Like she was going to rat him out to them. 

Once they were done eating, Ymir tried her best to form a type of bed to sleep on. Ymir laid on her back and stared up at the stars. They reminded her of when she transformed back to a human for the first time and she saw that she had a second chance at life. But, it also reminded her of Historia. In that second chance of life, Historia was the focus of it all. Historia was the one who brought happiness and light to her life. Ymir never noticed how dark her life felt before meeting Historia, but the moment she had to leave her, it was like someone had turned off the lights. Once again, her life was dark. 

~

Hands on her shoulders woke her up and Ymir saw that Pieck was staring back at her. Once Pieck saw that Ymir was awake, she started to clean up their campsite. Now the two had to head into town and get ready for Pieck’s plan. However, when the two split ways, Ymir had her own plan to follow. She was going to find some high ranking officer and demand to know where Historia is. Ymir knew that she had to kill them afterwards. That was the part she wasn’t looking forward to. 

When Ymir was done helping Pieck clean up, the two got back on their horses and headed into town. They left their horses at a random spot and found some scout clothes they could change into. Pieck said her goodbyes to Ymir and headed towards where she needed to be. While Ymir decided that she needed to find some MP’s. 

The search didn’t take long because there was some sort of riot going on. Ymir saw there was an abundance of MP’s there and decided to look for an older one. She believed that either the officer would know where Historia was or they would know someone who knew. Finding the oldest looking one, Ymir made her way over and cleared her throat to get his attention. 

“Hello, I was sent here from Commander Hange. I need to find out where the Queen is to check on her, due to the riot and everything with Jaeger,” Ymir prayed that this lie was believable. The man didn’t look surprised that someone would be going to check on the Queen. 

“Yeah, I’ve got a piece of paper telling me where the whore is. Oops I mean Queen,” he rolled his eyes as he did quotations in the air. Before Ymir could say or do anything, the man pulled out the paper and handed it over to Ymir. Opening it, she saw that there were detailed instructions about where to go and who to talk to. 

“Thank you sir. I’ll be on my way now,” Ymir said as she turned around and started to walk away, but stopped when she heard the man talking to her again. 

“Remember to be careful not to scare her. Don’t want to kill the baby!” He laughed as he turned back to deal with the rioters. 

Baby? Ymir thought to herself as she walked back to where she had left her horse. Luckily for her, he was still there. Quickly untying the horse, Ymir was afraid to stay in town for too long or someone may notice and recognize her. It would be quite the feat though. Over the four years, Ymir had grown to six feet tall and grew her hair out. She had gained a lot of muscle though due to the rigors of being a warrior and having access to a better diet. From the back, one would easily mistake her as a man, despite the long hair. In growing out her hair, she noticed that it grew out wavy. She tended to leave it out slicked back or she tied it into a low ponytail. 

Riding the horse to Historia’s estate gave Ymir time to reflect on what had happened between them. So much was unspoken. Ymir was always afraid that if she told her how she felt, then Historia would leave her. To everyone, she was a burden. Ymir couldn’t bring herself to be a burden to Historia. The other problem that was presenting itself was that Ymir was unsure if Historia ever got the letter. There was a chance that the Scouts never gave it to Historia, then that would mean that Historia didn’t know what she meant to Ymir. Ymir could only pray that Historia knew, whether it was through the letter or coming to terms to it with herself. 

Before she knew it, the cottage came into view. Ymir didn’t want to try to talk to Historia during the daytime, in case someone else was there. Her best luck was to hide until sundown and then go in to find Historia. She knew that she would need to ditch the horse as soon as possible and continue on foot. Luckily for her, it looked like there were a lot of trees nearby. She guessed that it was a way to give Historia privacy. 

Getting off of the horse, Ymir let him free and tried her best to stay out of sight as she walked closer. It was already late afternoon since Pieck decided to wake her up later in the day. Luckily for Ymir, she only had to wait a little longer before meeting Historia once again. 

Ymir eventually got closer to the house where she could observe who was there from an afar. Looking around, she saw that there was one MP, a random man, and a woman who she believed was to be Historia. The woman was just sitting in a chair with a blanket over her. Why was she holding her stomach? Why did she look so sad? 

As Ymir sat there, watching the house, she saw that the MP had noticed her. She didn’t know how that was possible, but the man was walking her way. Pushing her hands into her pockets as she stood, Ymir felt around for the knife that she had placed in there. Her hands were ready to kill him at any moment. She also made sure that she took advantage of her height and towered over him. Once the man finally made his way to Ymir, he looked a little scared. 

“Good evening ma’am. May I ask why you are here?” He seemed to be young, but Ymir knew that she needed to get him away from the cottage if she was going to kill him. 

“Hello. Commander Hange sent me here to keep an eye on the Queen. I hope you don’t mind,” She kept her voice steady as she spoke to him. The power seemed to be in favor of her until he asked for them to go on a walk. Ymir agreed knowing that this was her only chance to kill him. 

The two were quiet as they walked away from the cottage. Looking at the man, it didn’t seem like he had any weapons on him, but she needed to be careful. Ymir got the feeling that he was bringing her away from the cottage for the same reason as her, to kill her. Before he got the chance, Ymir pulled her knife out and brought it to his throat. He was a small man and it was easy for her to grab both of his wrists and hold them with her free hand. Pushing the knife into his throat more, Ymir saw that blood was beginning to trickle down his throat. He seemed to recognize it as well since his eyes widened as Ymir looked up at him. It was now or never for her. Ymir pushed the knife in further and swiped her hand across his throat. She watched as the life left his eyes as he fell to the ground. Leaning down, Ymir grabbed his coat and wiped the bloody knife clean. Walking away, Ymir turned back and looked at the lifeless body before walking back.

Once the cottage was back in view, Ymir noticed that the strange man was looking around frantically. He hadn’t noticed her yet, but he appeared to be getting ready to go somewhere. Looking at the woman, she saw how disinterested she was. The woman stared out at the now setting sun, while the man bickered with her to get into the cottage. She kept shaking her head and went back to looking at the sunset. The man quickly went back inside and grabbed a blanket and lantern. He laid the lantern by the chair on the porch and laid the blanket on the woman. Ymir guessed that this was a common occurrence because he gave up so quickly. He went back inside again and grabbed a gun.

The man walked around the cottage for a while, occasionally going into the trees, looking for the MP. However, the woman stayed on the porch. It looked as if the woman was talking to herself, but Ymir couldn’t make out any words from the distance that she was at. Ymir looked to where the woman kept her eyes on and saw that it was the portion of the skin with the most stars. It looked like the sky was a body and each star was a freckle. The thought made her smile, but it distracted her. Before she knew it, the man was upon her. 

“Who are you?” The man demanded. He was shaking because as Ymir looked at the gun that was positioned at her, it wasn’t staying steady. 

“Do you really want to shoot me and disrupt her?” Ymir’s voice was low as she spoke. She hoped the man would take the bait and lower the gun. Luckily for Ymir, the man had done just that. 

“Why are you here? Are you going to do something to the Queen? She is carrying my child, so you best be going now,” he crossed his arms after speaking and stared at her. Ymir felt her jaw fall open. There was a part of her that was sure that the woman was Historia, but she’s pregnant. Is this man her husband? So this is what that MP meant by she shouldn’t scare her. 

“Are you two married?” Ymir’s voice came out as a growl. She couldn’t believe that Historia would marry a man, especially this man out of them all.

“No. She has sworn off marriage four years ago. No one knows why. She just wants to have a child before she has to inherit the Beast Titan,” his voice became quiet as he looked back towards the cottage. It seemed like Historia was still awake. 

“You know, she talks to the stars every night. No one knows why because she doesn’t let anyone near her. She’s miserable, it’s obvious to all. I still hear her cry at night, but I know it is easier to ignore it. She won’t have a happy life and I feel bad for her,” the man continued to speak to Ymir. He seemed too entranced by Historia to notice Ymir moving towards him. She pulled her knife out and stabbed his stomach, twisting the knife around, before pulling it back out. His mouth opened and closed, not making any noises. Ymir bent down and made sure to slit his throat to ensure that the job was done. Looking at his eyes, Ymir saw that all life was drained from and she wiped off her knife on his clothes. It was finally time to make her way to Historia. 

From her time on the streets, Ymir knew how to walk without making much sound. The closer she got to the porch of the cottage, the more effort she put into being quiet. Ymir felt her body jolt as she stopped when she heard Historia’s voice. 

“Oh Ymir, this baby is driving me mad. I swear she’s always kicking me in the ribs or just bouncing around in general. I know you're not the father, but I like to believe that the kid gets it from you. I can’t believe that I have to raise a kid without you by my side. I wish there was some way that we could be together. I know that you were on borrowed time because of the thirteen year rule, but any time with you would be good. I do need to get to bed. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, my love.” 

Ymir had to choke back tears, in hopes of staying quiet. She heard Historia open the door and make it inside. Standing there, Ymir knew that she shouldn’t wake up Historia from sleep in the middle of the night, but she couldn’t let her sleep through the night. If Ymir was going to have a final goodbye to Historia, she needed to do it now. 

Forcing herself to walk, Ymir walked over to the front door and hesitated before opening the door. She stared at the door handle and heard Historia walking around inside. It was now or never. Grabbing the door, Ymir ripped it open and stepped in. Ymir saw that Historia was preparing tea for herself and was standing there, a hand on her stomach and the other holding a tea bag. 

“Ymir?” Her voice cracked as she spoke. It was almost as Historia was convinced that she was seeing a ghost. Not wanting Historia to move and hurt her baby, Ymir stepped closer to Historia. The two stood there, staring at each other afraid to make a move. Ymir noticed that Historia had stayed the same height over the four years and Ymir towered over her even more. 

“Hi…” Ymir’s voice was quiet as she spoke. She walked a little closer to Historia and placed her hands on her shoulders. The two continued to look into each other’s eyes before Historia moved in and wrapped her arms around Ymir. Ymir bent over and wrapped her arms around Historia, finally holding her again. 

The two stayed in each other’s embrace for a little longer before Ymir pulled away and went down on her knees. She wanted to be able to clearly see Historia’s face as they spoke, but Historia didn’t have that intention. Historia grabbed her face and kissed her as hard as she could. The kiss was sloppy and their tears were mixing in with each other. Historia pulled away and pressed her forehead against Ymir’s. Ymir kept her eyes closed, afraid of what emotion she would see on Historia’s face. Her answer was given when she felt a slap on her cheek. 

“I thought you were dead, but you’re here now. I thought you were dead!” Historia yelled through her tears, but Ymir just pulled her into a hug. Ymir just held onto Historia as she cried into her shoulders. Ymir could feel how hard Historia was sobbing. Eventually, Historia pulled away and led her to her room. Historia climbed into her bed and Ymir sat on the edge next to her. The two stayed quiet for a while. Historia needed to process that Ymir was in fact alive and Ymir needed to process that Historia had kissed her. 

“So… The baby,” Ymir started to talk again, but was cut off by Historia. 

“They want me to inherit the Beast Titan, so I got pregnant because who would make a pregnant lady become a titan?” Historia laughed, but Ymir could hear the pain in her voice. 

“Is that what you really want to do with your life? Become a titan?” Ymir knew she was getting angry, but tried to keep her voice low for Historia. 

“No. I don’t want any of this. I would like to just run away and be somewhere else, but that won’t happen,” Historia leaned up in the bed and laid her hand on Ymir’s. 

“You could. We could go now and find a little house to grow old in. Well, I have four more years, so I won’t tie you down,” Ymir laughed and intertwined her fingers with Historia’s. Her comment made Historia pull away and lay back down. She looked like she wanted to leave, but there was something on her mind. 

“But you left me. How can I be sure you won’t leave me again?” Her voice cracked as she spoke. Looking up at Historia, Ymir saw that there were tears in her eyes again. 

“Do you have any paper?” Ymir asked and with a surprised look on her face, Historia pointed to a cabinet next to her. Ymir opened it and grabbed what she needed. She sat back down to Historia and laid her left hand on Historia’s leg. Ymir rubbed circles on her skin before talking again, but Historia beat her to it. 

“What is the paper for?” Historia asked as she looked at Ymir. Ymir just smiled at her as she kept her hand on her leg.

“I want to be with you forever and you want to be with me forever and in order to do that, we need to make vows. A commitment. A contract. So, that’s why I need the paper. Okay, so what do we want to promise each other?” Ymir kept her eyes on Historia. Historia looked shocked, but quickly relaxed and smiled back to Ymir. 

“That you’ll love me… Even when you hate me,” Historia took Ymir’s hand into her own as she looked at her. Ymir let out a little chuckle before talking. 

“Well, that’s easy,” Ymir laughed before she started writing, “To love each other even when we hate each other.” 

“No running. Ever. Nobody walks out no matter what happens,” Historia kept her eyes on Ymir as she spoke. She made sure to put extra emphasis on those words. 

“No running. What else?” Ymir smiled at Historia before she went back to writing on the paper. 

“That we’ll take care of each other even when we are old, smelly, and senile,” Historia laughed as she spoke. 

“And if I lose my mind from this whole titan aging thing and forget you-”

“I will remind you… Who I am… Everyday.”

Both of them had tears in their eyes as they looked at each other. This was everything that Ymir had dreamed and more. Finally, Ymir had her love again. They were together once again, but she needed to finish their vows if they were going to run away together. 

“To take care when old, senile, and smelly. This. Is. Forever,” Ymir finished writing on the paper. She looked back up and saw that Historia was still looking at her. Looking back down, Ymir signed her name and passed the paper to Historia. 

“Sign.”

“This is our wedding. A piece of paper?” Historia giggled as she took the paper and pen from Ymir. 

“Well, if you sign it.” Historia did that. She signed her name on the paper and placed it beside them. The two kept their eyes on each other, simply smiling and enjoying their moment together. 

“Now what?” Historia asked her.

“Now, I kiss the bride.” Ymir leaned in and grabbed Historia’s chin, pulling her in. The kiss was softer and slower than the one from before. They held onto each other, slowly kissing. Ymir pulled away, but kept her forehead on Historia’s. Opening her eyes, she saw that Historia was staring right back at her. 

“We’re married,” Historia whispered with a smile. 

“We’re married.” 

~

The morning sunlight brushed Ymir’s face, slowly waking her up. Looking around, she saw that Historia had her head on Ymir’s chest and her arms were holding her near. Every night, Historia slept like Ymir was going to leave her. Looking to her right, Ymir saw the crib that was holding their baby. Sliding out from under Historia, Ymir went to check on their daughter. The baby looked like a mini Historia and whenever Ymir saw her, she felt her heart grow even more. 

After the night of their wedding, Historia and Ymir had left together and headed back to Marley. Since everyone was concerned with what Eren was going to do, no one in Marley was concerned with a warrior who went missing. They must have assumed that she was captured and eaten by someone on Paradis. Ymir and Historia headed to the mountains after their daughter was born. They found a little cottage for themselves and settled down. That was six months ago. 

Walking down the stairs, Ymir tried to make sure that she didn’t make any sound as she made her way to the kitchen. She turned on the stove, heating up water for their morning tea. Walking out to the chickens, Ymir grabbed a few eggs from them. They also had some cured meat that Ymir could make with their morning meal. When Ymir came back in, the water was already boiling and she poured some in a cup. 

Ymir headed back outside and watched the sun continue to rise in the sky. Mornings like these were her favorites because the world was so quiet and beautiful. It was her little world and she had her wife with her no matter what. 

A pair of arms wrapped around her stomach and a head lay against her back. Moving around, she saw a sleepy Historia holding onto her. Ymir bent over and picked up Historia. She walked them into their living room and placed Historia on a chair. Heading into the kitchen, Ymir grabbed a cup of tea for Historia and went back to the living room. 

“Good morning sweetheart, you sleep well?” Ymir said before she leaned over and kissed Historia. She only nodded and then drank her tea. Ymir knew better than to bother Historia before she completely woke up. The two sat together, drinking their tea, trying to savor a moment of quietness before their daughter woke up. As if Ymir predicted it, she heard the morning cry of her daughter. 

“I’ll go get her. Be right back,” Ymir said as she set down her cup. Walking up the stairs, the cry got louder. Once she was in their room, Ymir leaned over and picked up her daughter. Ymir walked around their room, putting a little pep in her step, trying her best to calm the crying. She continued to cry and Ymir decided to sing a little song to her. Eventually, the crying stopped, but was replaced with laughter when Historia came upstairs. 

Ymir couldn’t blame her for laughing. Historia was greeted with the sight of half awake Ymir, with her hair messy and her clothes wrinkled and put on the wrong way. Ymir was practically bouncing around the room, while singing to their daughter. Historia couldn’t keep her laughter in as she looked at Ymir. 

Walking over to Historia, Ymir wrapped her free arm around her and pulled her in closer. The three of them stayed like that, holding each other in their little bubble that they had created in this house. Finally, Ymir had a life that she liked. She had a beautiful wife and an amazing daughter. Ymir was finally happy and she didn’t have to run away or sacrifice herself for someone. She could live freely and happily. 

“Ymir?” Historia’s voice was quiet as she spoke. 

“Yeah hon?” 

“Thanks for kidnapping me. I love you.”

“Anything for you babe. I love you too,” Ymir said as she leaned down and kissed Historia. It was a soft, but passionate kiss. It was a kiss to convey their love to each other. Ymir couldn’t help, but smile from it. She pulled away and grabbed Historia’s hand and they started walking downstairs together. 

It was a quiet morning as they made breakfast together. Ymir would send Historia little looks as she fed their daughter, which made Historia just pull up a blanket to cover the two of them and wave Ymir off. When Ymir finished up cooking, she walked over to Historia with two plates. 

Sitting next to Historia, Ymir cut up pieces of eggs and fed it to her, while she was busy breastfeeding their daughter. It was their morning tradition and Ymir couldn’t help but smile. She created this life by being selfish. Ymir finally chose herself and her happiness and in return, she chose Historia. 

“Thank you,” Ymir mumbled out as she looked at Historia. She was confused by it, but didn’t press Ymir for an explanation. 

“Thank you for coming back,” Historia smiled as she leaned over to kiss Ymir’s cheek. The two continued with their breakfast, talking when they weren’t eating. Once they finished, Ymir went to clean up the kitchen. Looking back towards Historia, she saw that both Historia and their daughter had fallen asleep. The sight brought a smile to Ymir’s face. 

“Huh, so this is what happiness is? I’ll take it,” Ymir mumbled to herself before walking over and picking up the two of them. There was a smile on Historia’s face as well as the baby’s face as they slept. Ymir kissed Historia’s head as she walked up the stairs with them. Laying them down on the bed, Ymir climbed in next to them and wrapped her arm around them. While she watched her two loves, Ymir felt herself falling asleep as well. Her heart was content and filled with love. A state that she never wanted to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked that! I do want to write more oneshots or other works, so if there's anything you want to see, comment below! I always love to hear your thoughts and opinions on my writing. If you read my fic, "Wouldn't it be Nice," expect the next chapter to be out in a week or two! See y'all soon!!!


End file.
